1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus that includes color filters. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus that includes a display panel having recessed color filters for providing light transmittance and color reproducibility suitable for applications of a transparent display technique that combines images of virtual objects and real objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a transparent display technique that combines images of virtual objects and (images of) real objects to produce dramatic effects has been used in exhibitions, magic shows, and launching shows.
A conventional display panel for a liquid crystal display apparatus typically has a relatively low light transmittance. Therefore, the conventional display panel may not be suitable for the transparent display technique, which typically requires a high luminance.
To increase light transmittance, a transparent display apparatus having no color filter layers has been implemented. Nevertheless, the transparent display apparatus having no color filter layers does not display a color image.
On the other hand, if the material of a color filter is changed to adjust light transmittance and color reproducibility, a new production line for the changed color filter material is typically required. As a result, manufacturing cost may be increased.